Una Pequeña Aventura
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Cuatro Cartas, una misión, podrán regresar antes de que Sakura las descubra...


****

  
**Una Pequeña Aventura**

  


En algún lugar del bosque...   
- Dulce: Cuidado con ese árbol...   
- Luces: Ya lo vi...   
Cuatro pequeñas cartitas volaban... en realidad solo tres de ellas volaban, la cuarta iba dando saltos, estas cartitas se dirigían a cumplir una importante misión.   
- Pequeña: Lastima que Pelea no estuviera con nosotras...   
- Dulce: Bueno, ella vino la vez pasada, además ahora si estamos solo las cartitas más pequeñas.   
- Luces: Pequeña, Dulce, Siesta y yo... si, solo estamos las más pequeñas.   
- Siesta: Aunque aun no sé para que vinimos.   
- Luces: Si, este bosque se ve algo tétrico...   
- Pequeña: Tétrico, tu vas volando de que te quejas, yo soy la que tiene que andar cuidándose de los insectos y las alimañas de por aquí...   
- Siesta: Pero al menos puedes flotar...   
- Pequeña: Lo mismo que nada...   
- Luces: Recuerda que cuando Pequeña flota, es solo para mantenerse en el aire por unos minutos, no puede moverse mientras este flotando...   
- Dulce: Entonces te cargaré, quieres.   
- Pequeña: En serio lo harás, gracias, no sabes lo que esto ha sido para mí...   
Mientras Dulce intentaba cargar a su hermana, Luces y Siesta exploraban un poco.   
- Dulce: Como es que eres tan pequeña y sin embargo pesas tanto...   
- Pequeña: Odiosa...   
Dulce por fin logro elevarse con Pequeña, mientras volaban encontraron a Luces atrapada en una telaraña, Siesta intentaba rescatarla, pero era inútil, luego de que por fin lograron sacarla con la ayuda combinada de Dulce, Pequeña y Siesta, las cuatros cartitas continuaron con su viaje.   
- Pequeña: Como te paso eso...   
- Luces: Prefiero no hablar de ello...   
Dijo la carta un poco apenada.   
- Siesta: Oigan, al menos le dijeron a nuestra dueña que veníamos para acá...   
- Dulce: No podíamos, debemos mantener esto en secreto...   
- Pequeña: Sí, por el bien de aquellos pequeños seres a los que vamos a ayudar...   
- Siesta: Pero y que tal si nos necesita.   
- Luces: Bueno, desde que me transformo en carta Sakura no me ha vuelto a necesitar...   
- Pequeña: A mí tampoco.   
- Dulce: Ni a mí.   
- Siesta: Bueno, a mí tampoco, pero y si pasará algo...   
- Dulce: Bueno, si así pasará, tiene a las demás cartas, luego le pediré disculpas a nuestra dueña por habernos ausentado así sin decirle nada a ella o a Cerberos.   
- Luces: Por cierto a quien vamos a ayudar.   
- Pequeña: Bueno, verán, hace algún tiempo Dulce, yo y otras cartas vinimos a este mismo bosque...   
- Luces: Sí, ya nos sabemos la historia, no nos llevaron esa vez, pero ya que, ahora porque regresamos al mismo bosque...   
- Pequeña: Por nostalgia...   
- Dulce: Pequeña...   
- Pequeña: Perdón.   
- Dulce: Verán, mientras Pequeña y yo nos dirigíamos al campamento, encontramos una pequeña aldea...   
- Siesta: Una aldea... quienes la habitaban, pobladores de esta zona...   
- Pequeña: No, no era una aldea cualquiera, esta era una aldea de hadas y duendes...   
- Luces: Hadas y Duendes.   
- Pequeña: Sí, esos pequeños seres que parecen niños pequeños, ya saben, los de alitas transparentes y los de sombreros puntiagudos...   
- Luces: Si no supiera de que hablas, pensaría que te refieres a nosotras cuatro...   
- Siesta: Así es...   
- Dulce: En parte, aquellos seres se parecían mucho a nosotros, por eso es que pudimos entrar a su aldea sin que levantáramos sospechas, además de que ayudamos a la princesa con una rana que las quería devorar y gracias a eso nos hicimos buenas amigas...   
- Pequeña: Sip, aunque desde ese día no habíamos sabido nada de ella...   
- Dulce: Hoy nos llamo...   
- Siesta: Las llamo, como...   
- Dulce: Creo que estabamos soñando con ella...   
- Luces: Telepatía.   
- Pequeña: Quien sabe, son seres que poseen poderes muy diversos...   
- Luces: Como nosotras...   
- Dulce: Algo así.   
- Siesta: I que te dijo ese Sueño...   
- Dulce: Pues ella nos llamaba, vimos la aldea destruida, a las hadas encerradas en unas extrañas jaulas de cristal y a los duendes en cajas con grandes barrotes, también vimos monstruos enormes destruyéndolo todo...   
- Pequeña: Fue cuando despertamos...   
- Siesta: Entonces le pidieron ayuda a Sueño para que les interpretará aquel extraño sueño.   
- Dulce: No fue necesario, sabemos todo lo que significaron aquellas visiones...   
- Pequeña: Los seres humanos encontraron la aldea y estás encerrando a las hadas y a los duendes en jaulas y en frascos como si fueran insectos...   
- Luces: Es terrible, pero que podremos hacer nosotras.   
- Siesta: No somos cartas de ataque, además aun cuando lo fuéramos, que haríamos, creen que nuestra dueña nos dejaría entrometernos en una pelea que ni siquiera es nuestra...   
- Dulce: Sea o no sea nuestra, Pequeña y yo lo haremos.   
- Pequeña: Luego veremos como nos disculpamos con nuestra dueña por esto.   
- Luces: Yo ayudaré, aunque no sea mucho lo que pueda hacer, pero quiero ayudarlas.   
- Dulce: Gracias.   
- Luces: Que nos dices tu Siesta.   
- Siesta: Esta bien, lo haré, además dudo que consigan la victoria sin mí...   
- Pequeña: Bien dicho...   
- Luces: Ahora, cuanto falta para llegar...   
- Dulce: Es en el siguiente árbol a la derecha...   
Las cuatro cartas llegaron a una extraña aldea en miniatura, con casa hechas de hojas y ramas, había una especie de palacio también, pero este se encontraba dentro de un árbol hueco.   
- Luces: Que impresionante es todo esto...   
- Siesta: Parece sacada de una de las historias de Creatividad...   
- Pequeña: I eso no es nada, en los árboles se encuentran las casas de las hadas...   
- Dulce: Sí, pero Pequeña también puede entrar.   
- Siesta: Entrar.   
- Dulce: Sí, Pequeña sería lo que llaman aquí un Duende, a ellos no les esta permitido entrar al reino de las hadas, aun cuando todos se llevan muy bien...   
- Luces: Supongo que a las hadas tampoco se les permite entrar a las casas de los Duendes...   
- Pequeña: Solo a Dulce...   
- Siesta: I eso...   
- Dulce: Porque nosotras fuimos quienes rescatamos a la Princesa...   
- Pequeña: I tu sabes, tiene sus méritos ser amigos de la realeza...   
- Luces: Simple...   
- Pequeña: Bueno, como sea tengo permiso...   
- Dulce: Ya dejen de pelear, debemos ver que sucede...   
- Luces: Se ve algo callado...   
- Siesta: Diría demasiado, siempre es así...   
- Luces: No se ve ni un alma...   
- Pequeña: Que raro, se podía ver a los Duendes y a las Hadas trabajando, pero ahora no hay nadie...   
- Dulce: Debemos investigar, esto no me esta gustando nada.   
- Siesta: Sí, pero donde preguntamos.   
- Pequeña: Había un árbol que tenía dentro un palacio, ahí vivía la Princesa...   
- Dulce: Estaba al final de la aldea...   
- Luces: Bueno, que esperamos...   
Las cuatro cartas fueron con destino al árbol hueco, pero cuando llegaron, el árbol estaba completamente destruido junto con el palacio.   
- Pequeña: Pe...   
- Dulce: El palacio... el árbol... el reino en si esta destruido...   
- Luces: Que es eso...   
La pequeña carta bajo cerca de lo que quedaba del gran árbol.   
- Siesta: Que sucede...   
- Luces: Vengan a ver...   
- Dulce: Encontraste algo.   
Las demás cartas se acercaron a Luces y encontraron una extraña lamina de color plateado.   
- Luces: Que creen que será...   
- Pequeña: A lo mejor es una pista...   
- Siesta: Sí, pero huele a chocolate...   
- Pequeña: En serio...   
La carta Pequeña comenzó a lamer la envoltura.   
- Pequeña: Sí, es verdad... es chocolate... y esta muy bueno...   
- Dulce: Por favor, podrías dejar de hacer eso...   
- Luces: Debemos averiguar que significa esto...   
- Pequeña: Este tipo de misiones me gusta, me recuerda a la barra de chocolate que le quite a Kero...   
- Siesta: I esa confianza...   
- Dulce: Que querías, es la que más pasa viendo televisión con el guardián...   
- Pequeña: Además de la única que lo ha vencido en los juegos...   
- Siesta: Ignoraba eso...   
- Luces: Oigan...   
- Dulce: Que sucede, encontraste algo...   
- Luces: Si, aunque no me lo crean, hay más envolturas de dulces tiradas en el suelo... miren...   
Había todo un camino de envolturas tiradas, chocolates, caramelos, galletas, bombones, en fin, todo lo que el dentista no recomendaría...   
- Pequeña: Miren todo eso...   
- Dulce: Parece un basurero...   
- Luces: Sí, pero son pistas muy valiosas...   
- Siesta: Nos llevaran a quien secuestro a todas las hadas y a los duendes...   
- Pequeña: I a toda esa hermosa comida...   
- Dulce: No deberías pensar con tu estomago Pequeña, además tanto Dulce te va a hacer daño...   
- Pequeña: Daño, como...   
- Luces: Te puede provocar caries...   
- Pequeña: Caries...   
- Siesta: Sí, son unos orificios horribles que salen en los dientes, duelen una barbaridad y para curártelos, el médico debe taladrarte la boca con un doloroso artefacto...   
- Pequeña: Prometo no volver a comer más dulces...   
- Dulce: Estas segura de lo que dices Pequeña, crees poder soportar vivir sin tus deliciosas galletas cubiertas de chocolate o de los exquisitos flanes, gelatinas y pudines que prepara el padre de nuestra dueña...   
- Luces: O de los pasteles que prepara la amiga de nuestra dueña...   
- Pequeña: Bueno uno que otro de vez en cuando no me ha de hacer daño...   
- Dulce: Ya lo decía...   
- Siesta: Miren, creo que llegamos...   
Las cartas llegaron hasta una cabaña que las guío el camino de basura.   
- Dulce: Debemos acercarnos a la ventana.   
- Siesta: Eso será fácil...   
Las cuatro cartas se dirigieron a la ventana, desde donde observaron toda la situación.   
- Pequeña: No veo a nadie...   
- Luces: Creo que vi un frasco lleno de hadas...   
- Dulce: Donde...   
- Luces: En la repisa, al otro lado de la habitación...   
- Dulce: Sí, ya la vi...   
- Siesta: I más abajo están los duendes en una jaula...   
- Pequeña: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!   
- Dulce: Que sucede Pequeña, que paso, porque gritaste así...   
- Siesta: Dinos que viste...   
- Luces: Que te asusto así...   
- Pequeña: Miren...   
La carta Pequeña señalo a un niño que encontraba durmiendo, estaba sentado custodiando la pequeña jaula, cerca de él había una barra de chocolate casi entera.   
- Siesta: Sí, ya lo vimos, pero no será nada difícil ya que esta dormido...   
- Pequeña: No es eso...   
- Luces: Entonces...   
- Pequeña: Tiene el chocolate que me gusta y no se lo ha terminado...   
- Siesta: Nunca cambiaras...   
- Luces: Bueno, solo hay un niño, pero aun así es peligroso que alguien sepa de las existencia de las hadas y de los duendes...   
- Dulce: Te refieres a que debemos tratar de convencer a aquel niño de que todo esto no fue real...   
- Siesta: Eso será difícil...   
- Luces: Podemos tratar de hablarle y convencerlo...   
- Siesta: Primero debemos despertarlo...   
- Dulce: Mejor aun, podemos usar a Pequeña para que lo encoja, así cuando lo despertemos pensara que es un sueño, luego hablaremos con él y al final lo volverás a dormir...   
- Siesta: Es una buena idea...   
- Pequeña: Sí, pero como liberaremos a las hadas...   
- Luces: Somos muy pequeñas, podemos abrir la cerradura, pero ese frasco si será problema...   
- Siesta: Hubiéramos venido con alguien más...   
- Luces: Pero eso significaría traer a más cartas, ya tenemos problemas con venir nosotras cuatro, es mejor evitar cualquier otro problema.   
- Dulce: Sí, luego veremos como arreglamos esto, ahora hay que empezar con el plan...   
- Pequeña: Bien, es hora de entrar...   
Las cuatro pequeñas cartas se deslizaron por debajo de la puerta y fueron rumbo al niño, Pequeña hizo lo suyo y lo redujo de tamaño.   
- Dulce: Listo, ahora a despertarlo...   
Durante toda la tarde las cuatro cartas estuvieron conversando con aquel niño y explicándole el porque debía mantener la ubicación del reino de las hadas y de los duendes en secreto, aunque nunca revelaron quienes eran en realidad, el niño las comparo con las hadas y duendes que atrapo, luego de regresarlo a la normalidad, aquel niño libero a las haditas y a los pequeños duendes, les ayudo a reconstruir su reino y le dio el tan preciado dulce que quería Pequeña.   
- Dulce: Gracias por todo...   
- Siesta: Sí, eres un buen niño...   
- Luces: Cuídate...   
- Pequeña: I gracias de nuevo...   
- Dulce: Ahora Siesta...   
Siesta volvió a dormir al niño y entre todos lo regresaron a la cabaña, dejándolo dormido en su habitación, las cuatro cartitas de despidieron de sus nuevas amigas las hadas y los duendes y se dirigieron rumbo a casa de Sakura.   
- Pequeña: Creen que nos diga algo nuestra dueña...   
- Dulce: No lo sé, pero al menos hicimos ya nuestra buena acción...   
- Siesta: Sí, será hasta otra ocasión...   
- Luces: Cuando nuestra dueña nos vuelva a llamar...   
- Pequeña: Hasta la próxima aventura.   
I las cuatro entraron a la habitación de Sakura. 

Fin. 


End file.
